The Littlest Siren
by WriterPON3
Summary: Meet Crescendo Midnight. Siren EXTROR...okay so he's still only a baby. But come on he's 1200 years old! He's gotta leave the nest some time in the next mellinia! What better excuse than to find his long lost big sisters? If only to make Mommy sing again...
1. Chapter 1

**My newest idea is unusual for me pony lovers! A NON Crossover! And a very special moment for me as I try my hand at Pony lyric writing!**

 **Plot Crescendo Midnight, Crescent to his friends, comes across Ponyville in search of his missing big sisters. The strange thing about this young colt? He's not a pony. He's a SIREN!**

 **Chapter 1: Meet Crescendo Midnight**

A hooded figure sat in a corner seat in Sugarcube Corner. The figure was small. Cup Cake was sure it was a foal. She went up to him or her.

"Can I get you anything dearie?" She asked.

The figure raised a hoof in a thinking pose. "Apple juice please?" He went for a money pouch and pulled out two Bits.

"Coming right up." Cup Cake smiled at the foal.

"And what where you thinking looking at her flank that way?!" A young mare arguing with a young colt came in. Obviously a young couple.

"I told ya already I WASNT STARING AT HER FLANK!" The colt protested angrily.

"Ahhah. Ahhhhah. Ahhhahhh. Aahhhh." Cup Cake heard vocalizing. She turned to see a strange green mist leaving the arguing couple and floating inside the foal'scloak. something flashed inside. The mist disappeared.

"Weird...I feel...better." The young mare said

Cup Cake saw the foal smile inside the cloak.

"I'm sorry I looked at her flank." The colt finally admitted.

"I love you." The mare said and the two nuzzled.

"Anything else? Something to eat maybe?" Cup Cake asked with a smile.

"No thank you ma'am. I already ate. I was just thirsty." The foal said as he grabbed his apple juice and left.

Cup Cake watched the foal leave and swore she saw a fin like tail on his backside under the cloak.

"Did you see that?" Cup Cake asked Carrot Cake.

"See what?" Carrot asked as he took a new batch of Zucchini Cupcakes out of the oven. Pinkie Pie's own granny's special recipe. They where a big hit.

"That foal did something to make that couple stop arguing." Cup Cake told Carrot. "I think he started vocalizing and a green mist appeared."

"Who said something about a green mist?" Pinkie Pie poked her head out of a cabinet with her body inside.

"GAH!" The two bakers jumped.

"Pinkie, how many times have we told you NOT to do that?" Carrot Cake asked.

"Thirty Seven." Pinkie Pie said as she climbed out of the cabinet. "Though now I suppose its Thirty Eight. So what's about a green mist?"

"This foal apparently created a green mist and made a couple stop arguing." Carrot Cake told Pinkie what his wife had told him.

"Hmm..." Pinkie looked thoughtful. Twilight had told them about the Sirens. Their green mist and everything. But THIS green mist stopped disharmony. Not create it. This needed more investigation. "I gotta run Mr and Mrs Cake Element of Harmony thing bye!" She left Sugarcube Corner.

"Is it me or is it getting more and more difficult to understand that filly?" Cup Cake asked her stallion.

"Its definitely not you."

 **My Little Pony...My Little Pony...**

Pinkie crouched behind a park bench where a mysterious cloaked foal. She so badly wanted to throw him her signature Welcome To Ponyville Party but was conflicted. If this foal was a siren. Was he a bad guy? But Twilight said the sirens caused disharmony not quelled it.

"Aahh, Aaahhh. Ahhaaah. Aaaahhhh." The foal vocalised. "Yes we Sirens are very strong." He sang. "Our power is beyond compare." He left the bench and trotted down the park. "But we're not all evil." He sang before vocalizing and stopping "We're not to cause chaos we repair." He saw a few couple of ponies arguing. a best friend pair of colts, a couple of mares, and a group of foals his size. He vocalized and finished. Pinkie Pie saw green mist floating into a blue gem on the inside of the cloak.

"Mmm Yummy." The foal said giddily as he finished sipping his apple juice and tossed it into a trash can. He then looked at the apologizing groups. "Just like mommy and daddy taught me." She saw a smile in the cloak. "Well that's a days work. I can start again tomorrow. I do have a limit after all. Sorry other arguing ponies. you'll just have to work it out." Pinkie Pie watched the colt in fascination as he trotted away to an alley.

"Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight!" Pinkie bounded into the castle.

"What is it Pinkie?" Twilight asked. "I have to go over these complaints from various citizens of Ponyville from court before-"

"There's a SIREN in Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie broke Twilight off.

"Are you sure?" Twilight said seriously.

"Absolutelysuperdupertripledogdaresure!" Pinkie ran her words together. "What other type of pony's song causes green mist?"

Twilight looked at Spike. "Has this siren caused any trouble?" She asked remembering the other sirens she had encountered.

"Well...that's the weird thing." Pinkie Pie admitted. "He didn't exactly CAUSE disharmony...so much as he fixed it."

"He fixed it how?" Twilight asked skeptically.

"Well, according to Mrs. Cake, he started vocalizing."

"Yes." Twilight encouraged. Remembering the Dazzlings vocalizing CAUSING disharmony rather than fixing it.

"There was a young couple arguing, a green mist appeared around them. Suddenly they stopped arguing and apologized and where all lovey dovey and stuff."

"Really? Wow that's fascinating." Twilight said, interested in this new Siren now. She put her paperwork aside. A Siren was considered a dangerous creature. So she had to do her Princessly duty. "Pinkie Pie, round up the girls. We're going on a Siren Hunt."

"Yippee!" Pinkie Pie said happily and raced to find their friends.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **My Siren foal OC is named Crescendo Midnight. He likes to be called Crescent though. He is a blue Siren pony with a black mane and gold highlights Though he is 1200 years old he is technically still a baby and not supposeed to leave the nest without mommy daddy OR big sisters ^^**

 **I had fun making up a short Siren song. Hope everypony enjoyed it ^^ Please leave a Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Siren

**Chapter 2: The Siren**

"Oh everypony's sayin' you should learn to express your voice..." Crescendo sang to himself as he trotted along in his cloak. His entire village really admired the Ponytones. In fact a little side Quest of his while in Ponyville was to get the Ponytones to sign his record cover to display it in the Town Hall. "But if talk doesn't seem like its the answer luckily you have a choice." Crescendo smiled. He double checked his album cover. Yep. That's him. Crescemdo thought. He had already gotten Toe Tapper and Torch Song's autograph's. All he needed where two ponies called Macintosh Apple and Rarity. Crescendo trotted up to the stall.

"Curses." Crescendo stomped his hoof. He was too small to reach the booth. "Hey Mister!"

Big Mac poked his head out in front of the booth and looked around.

"Down here!" Big Mac heard a voice and raised his eyebrows. A cloaked foal grinned up at him from the inside. He reached into his cloak. "Would you sign my record cover please?" He brought up the Ponytones record that was a big hit across Equestria. It brought a few hundred bits into his personal bank account every month due to royalties.

"Eeyup." Big Mac was always eager to encourage music lovers. He took out a quill and ink bottle and signed using his mouth. Big Macintosh Apple.

"Thank you Mister Macintosh!" The foal said excitedly. "Any Idea where I can find Miss Rarity?" He pointed to Rarity.

"She runs a clothing boutique just down the way." Big Mac pointed to a large carousel like house.

"Thank you Mister Macintosh!" The colt bounded away.

"What in tarnation?" Big Mac asked as he swore he saw a blue fin like tail bounding along behind the foal. He shook his head. "Must be seein' things."

"Big Mac I gotta go, Twilight needs tha girls. Some kind of emergency. Can you handle the stand?" Applejack came up with Pinkie Pie.

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed. He understood now that Twilight Sparkle was a Princess she might have more need of Applejack and the other Mares that helped defeat Nightmare Moon.

"Thanks a bushel Big Brother." Applejack said. "Come on Pinkie, let's nab this varmit." She raced off to Fluttershy's house with Pinkie Pie.

Rarity heard the door open with a tinkle. "Welcome to Carousel Boutique how may I help-curious. There's nopony here."

"Ahem." A young voice cleared his throat. Rarity looked down to see a cloaked foal holding up a Ponytones album cover.

"Would you please sign my album cover Miss Rarity? My village really admires the Ponytones and I was hoping to get an album with your autographs displayed in our Town Hall."

"Well, how can I say no to that. I'd be honored to sign your album cover young colt." Rarity levitated a quill and signed. "Are you sure there isn't anything else...you need assisstance with? This raggedy cloak maybe?"

"N-no thanks." The foal said nervously making sure his cloak was snug around his body.

"But its so old...and worn...I could make you a new more comfortable cloak with fabrics to retain cool in the summer and warmth in the winter."

"No thank you Miss Rarity. I'm not comfortable taking my cloak off around-"

"There he is!" Pinkie Pie said foal gasped and ran out the back of the store. forgetting his album cover.

"Wait you forgot...your album cover..." Rarity said as the foal ran away from the shop

"Ya ain't gettin' away that easily!" Applejack said as she ran through the shop with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

"Wait! He hasn't hurt anypony! Don't hurt him!" Fluttershy protested as she came through.

"What on Equestria?" Rarity asked in confusion. She gasped. "MY SHOOOOOOOPPPPPP! The girls running through the shop had sent it into a state of chaos.

"Now we got him." Rainbow Dash said as she, Applejack and Pinkie Pie had cornered Crescendo into a wall.

Crescendo desperately looked to each mare trying to find a way out. Finding none...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" He screamed loudly in a vocalising manner. It wasn't melodical though. This was a sonar like attack taught to all siren baby's before they leave the nest or "Home" as it where these days.

The 3 mares put their hooves over their ears.

"Sweet Celestia what a horrible sound." Rainbow Dash said with her eyes closed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The force of his sound wave attack blew back his cloak off his head to reveal a young colt. Very young. Crusader age. with two elfish ears on his head instead of normal pony ears. His fur was blue and his mane black with gold highlights. This was Crescendo Midnight. He ran through the gap between two of the mares and ran toward a large castle.

"He's headed for the castle!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"OH no ya don't ya little varmit." Applejack twirled a lasso and hogtied the little Siren.

"AAAAAHH-"

"None of that either." Pinkie Pie shoved a stale cupcake in his mouth with icky old icing.

The Siren's eyes started to water. then hicing.

"Uh oh." Applejack said.

"WAAAAAAHHAHHAAA." Crescendo showed his true age here. "I hic WANT hic MY hic MOMMY!"

"Oh no. Please don't cry." Pinkie Pie begged.

"I told you not to...hurt...him..." Fluttershy said dangerously to the three mares as she fluttered down to the siren and began to untie him.

"But we-" Rainbow Dash protested.

"Rainbow Dash you know that this isn't one of the sirens that twilight faced in the other world. Why would you treat him like a common criminal? Its not a crime to be a species other than pony."

"But Twilight said-" Applejack protested.

"Did she say to hunt him down like an animal?" Fluttershy demanded.

"Well...aw dang it we screwed up big time didn't we?" Rainbow Dash asked Applejack.

"I reckon so." Applejack said. Feeling guilty about putting a foal almost her sisters age in a situation where he was afraid of her.

:"There we go. Its okay. Your safe now. The mean mares won't hurt you anymore little one." Fluttershy

"You three...TRASHED MY..." Rarity came upon the group with Crescendo's album cover to find an undond lasso next to a crying foal who was being comforted by Fluttershy. "What did you do?" She asked dangerously.

"I'm not even supposed to leave the nest." Crescendo told Fluttershy.

"Your nest?" The mare asked in confusion.

"I'm still only a baby." Crescendo sniffled.

"BABY?" The five mares said in shock.

"But yer my little sisters age!" Applejack protested. "You can't be a baby."

"Hardly. I'm only 1200 years old." Crescendo revealed. Sirens are an immortal species like dragons. hardly anything kills us. And we age super slowly"

"What's your name sweetie?" Fluttershy asked the foal as she hugged him motherly.

"Crescendo Midnight." The foal sniffled again. "I snuck out of my village to go looking for my big sisters."

The mares looked at each other. "How many sisters do you have darling?" Rarity asked.

"3!" Crescendo said eagerly. "Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze! They left the village a super long time ago and haven't come back. So I went looking for them!"

The mares looked to each other. "Can we get him to Twi now?" Applejack asked Fluttershy.

"I suppose we should. If only to get him checked over." Fluttershy admitted.

"I believe this belongs to you." Rarity told Crescendo. Hoofing him his record cover.

"My record cover!" Crescendo cried happily. "Thank you miss Rarity!." He said hugging it.

"Think nothing of it darling. Now how did you get those gorgeous highlights in your mane?" Rarity asked as the mares made their way toward Twilight's castle.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **The lyrics aren't mine (Duh) They belong to Hasbro but the ones from chapter 1 are all mine!**

 **Please Leave A Review...**


End file.
